Sprained ankle
by Addictionsweet
Summary: It's Eremika fanfic but I add some Rivamika moments :D I like those two Ackerman together because they're a badass pairing but Eremika still my number one pairing :) Enjoy and leave some reviews.


Armin and Eren were standing next to Mikasa. Hanji was bandaging her ankle. Levi was standing and leaning against the wall with his hands crosses.

"Her leg isn't broken just sprained but the sprained itself was quite bad. I'll say around two weeks. I'll do the check up twice a week to see the healing progress. So, for the time being, you need to rest and make sure you don't do hard work or it would be hard for your ankle to healed. If it got worse, you might not be able to walk.", after hearing Hanji explanation, Mikasa let out a sigh.

"You should be more careful, Mikasa",

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for troubling all of you."

"Done"

"Thank you, Hanji-san"

* * *

"Ackerman!"

Mikasa turned around, "You will be excuse from any activity starting from today"

"Eh? But-"

"No buts. I'll tell Erwin about your injury. In the meantime, you will not join any activity, training or even cleaning. Stay in bed and rest until your injury is fully healed. Do you understand?"

Mikasa frowned and nod. There's no use arguing with this short man. She has to admit it was her fault that she was in this situation.

"You two! Jaeger! Arlert!"

"Y.. Yes , sir?", Armin and Eren give him their salute.

"When I'm not around, you both will be watching her. Make sure she doesn't do any hard work and make sure she doesn't walk too much. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!

Mikasa slowly stand up but she lost her balance. Armin and Eren quickly hold her before she could fall. Mikasa sighs. Armin and Eren put her hands around their neck and slowly guide her to exit the room.

Levi walks toward Hanji who hand over a few paper.

"You don't have to be so rough with these kids."

"I have to especially that girl. Believe me, it's really hard to handle. Anyway, I'm giving this to Erwin."

"Sure. Thank you, Levi."

* * *

"How long do I have to wait until you reach the door?.", Levi voice startled the three of them.

"So.. Sorry, Captain."

"Tch! This might take forever". Levi quickly move to the front and slowly pick Mikasa up.

"Eh?.. Wa.. Wait.. Captain..", Mikasa was surprised. Levi carry her in a bridal style and exit the room. Mikasa starts to blush. She didn't make any movement.

"Relax your body. Don't be so stiff. I don't want to feel like I'm carrying a corpse."

"Er.. Erm.."

* * *

Armin and Eren follow them from behind. Armin notice Eren was glaring at Levi.

"Oi.. Eren.. Stop glaring", Armin whisper slowly.

"Huh? I'm not. I just.. Why did the Captain have to carry her? She can walk just find with our help.", Eren didn't take his eyes off them.

"Are you jealous, Eren? The Captain just trying to help. Don't be so possessive"

"Of course I am. Mikasa is mine. No one can have her except me-.. Wait wait.. Pretend that you didn't heard that.", Eren try to cover his blush. He can't believe he actually let that slip out.

Armin laugh, "For your record, everyone know that both of you are together. Don't worry so much"

"I'm just.. a little concer-"

"Oi! Jaegar! Arlert! Open this door"

"Yes, sir", Armin run to the door and open it.

Levi slowly put Mikasa down on the bed. He stretched his hands and shoulder, "Make sure you rest. That's an order. I'm going"

"Er.. Captain.." Levi turned around. "Thank you", Mikasa was still blushing. Her cheek was red.

Levi stare at her for a moments. Her blushing face was quite cute. "Get some rest and you two, in the field in 5 minutes."

Mikasa watch Levi walked out until the door is shut.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder. As soon as she turn her head, Eren was just an inch away from her face.

"Ah.. Er.. Eren?", Her face flushed again

"What are you looking at? Why are blushing ? Why did you even blush when Captain Levi carry you here?", Eren pout.

"Eh?.. Err.. That. . That's because.. he suddenly pick me up and carried me here."

"Come on, Eren. Logically, any girl will blush if a guy suddenly lift them up and carry them like that. Stop pouting. You're such a kid"

"Armin's right. It's not like I would fall in love with him"

"Of course. Even if you want to, you can't! Because you're mine. I will be the only one who can have you", Eren stare into her eyes and leans closer. Mikasa blocked his face from getting any closer.

"You guys should go now. Captain Levi doesn't like tardiness. I also need my rest. I'm gonna get some sleep. You guys can continue your training.", Mikasa slowly sit up on her bed.

"Well, okay then. Don't try to walk anywhere.", Armin smiled and walked to the door. "Come on, Eren"

Eren caressing her cheek. He leans down and her a peck on her cheek. "See you later". They both walked out the door.

* * *

One week have passed and Mikasa was literally suffering. She can't do anything. She was sitting at the bench watching everyone else training. She misses training session.

"Getting any better?", Levi show up out of nowhere.

"Er.. Erm.. It's getting better. The swell healed a bit."

"Good. Anyway, what are you doing out here? Didn't I tell you to rest and stay in your room?"

Mikasa looked up on him, "I was bored and believe me, I rest too much already. Armin and Eren helped me walked here. At least I'll be able to see other things than the room wall. Being out here wasn't so bad. The air is fresh.", Mikasa close her eyes when she feel the winds blow.

"You should go back and rest. If you walked too much, it will swell again."

"I have to wait for Eren and Armin. I can't walk alone you know."

"I'll help you." Levi walked closer to her.

"Are you going to carry me again?", Mikasa was in defense mode. Her hand was cross in front of her.

Levi stare at her, "I would if someone didn't glare at me as if he was shooting fire from his brain"

"Eh?", Mikasa looks around and saw Eren was glaring at them.

Mikasa starts laughing. "He actually did that."

Levi was stunned to see her laugh. It sound like music to his ears. It was the first time he actually saw it. She really looks beautiful.

"But I'm going to do it anyway"

Levi lift her up and carry her away. Mikasa saw Eren face and she couldn't hold her laughter. He looks like a kid with his toy being taken away. "My guess is you enjoying this, aren't you?. That brat actually making a puppy face. What a 3 year-old."

Mikasa smile, "It was fun seeing his face like that". Mikasa was more relax than the first time Levi carried her. Her hands was around his neck. Somehow, she felt safe.

"Why are you doing this?", Mikasa question makes Levi a bit startle.

"I'm just trying to help. You walk too slow. I can't stand seeing you walking like a damn snail."

Mikasa let out a small laugh. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Mikasa was asleep when Levi enters her room. Her sleeping face was cute. His hand move her hair to the side to see her face. He starts caressing her cheek.

"I wish I could tell you how much I care for you.", Levi whisper to himself as his hand hold on to her hair. He leans down and kisses it. He stand in front of her and caressing her hair.

Suddenly, the door behind him opens. He let go of her hair and turn around. Eren was standing there. He looked surprised.

"Ca.. Captain.. What are you doing here?", he can see Eren gritting his teeth.

"Just visiting. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late.", before he could get far down on the hallway, he heard Eren called out .

"Captain, wait!"

Levi turn around, "What?"

"Captain.. Are.. Are you.. Are you in love with Mikasa?", Eren have a really serious expression.

"Sorry to say.. I am.. in love with her", he could tell Eren was shocked. Maybe not the answer he expected.

" Captain!.", Eren give him a salute. "I really respect you as my captain but.. Mikasa.. I.. I love her with all my heart.. When things get rough, when everyone looked at me like I was a monster.. She never left my side. She was there. She accepted me from who I am. Even when I push her away, she always there. She never turn her back on me and until today.. She never did.. She was the only one who makes me feel me safe. That.. That's why, I couldn't give her away to anybody.. including you.. Captain..",

"I never planned on taking her away from you.. Today.. I saw something that she never show me and I notice that the only person who be able to see that was you. I know from the start I couldn't get her. Even when I was in front of her, she never looked at me. I know I made a really bad impression when we first met but even then, her eyes was always on you. You're the one for her. She love you more than anything. I'm willing to give up because from the start, it was a losing battle. So, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Captain..", Eren didn't expect to hear all of that from Levi's mouth.

"Oh! One more thing, what happened in there just now is not what you think. I didn't do anything to her so don't get the wrong idea.

"Then.. why did you came to her room?"

"Because.. I'm letting her go from my heart..", Levi smiled and walked away.

"Ca.. Captain! I'm sure there will be someone from you. There will be."

"I'm not that desperate but thank you.", Levi wave his hand.

* * *

"It looks like your ankle have fully healed. You can start back your training. I must say, you being quite obedient during the healing process."

Mikasa let out a small laugh. 'I have to'..

* * *

"So, how is it?", Eren asked as soon as she closed the door.

"It's fully healed. I can start my training tomorrow. I'm so happy.", Mikasa smile and hug him.

"I'm happy to hear that"

"Since I can walk normally again, wanna go to the market maybe? Or walking around the city?"

"Hmm.. How about.."

"How about we make a trip to my room?" Eren give her a grin.

Mikasa laugh, "That's sound fun.."

"AH! Eren! What are you doing? Put me down..", Eren suddenly lift her up and carry her.

* * *

Levi who was passing by saw both of them. Mikasa tried to make Eren put her down. He slowly smile. Brat.. He know that although he might not be able get her for himself but as long as she's happy with him, he wouldn't even bother. Levi walks away with a smile.

* * *

Mikasa gave up and stop moving around, "I don't like it that he was the only one who get to carry you."

Mikasa giggled and give him a peck on his lips. "Still jealous about that?", Eren continue walking to his room.

"Is this how he carry you? You're lighter than I thought"

"Actually, Captain Levi make it more comfortable that I didn't even feel like he was carrying me", Mikasa touch his nose. She was teasing him.

"Oh really? That's okay because…", Eren open his door.

"I will make you comfortable on my bed", Eren whisper in her ear and nibble it.

Mikasa giggle and press her lips on his. The door slowly shut..


End file.
